121015-Bad News
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP FAIRYVILLAGE. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG was "typing" on his phone for a moment in the forest underbrush... he stops suddenly as he reads a bit... -- CGG: Mr. Aesona. It. Seems. There. Is. Good. News.... And. Bad. News.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is typing on his own phone -- CCC: Yeah, we do CCC: Wasp's your bad news? CGG: Madame. Cenero. Is. Dead.... CGG: Her. Dreamself. Is. Unaccounted. For. Though. CGG: But. Miss. Libby. Said. Something. Strange. Was. Going. On. With. That. CGG: Or. That. It. Is. In. Some. Kind. Of. Risk.... CCC: ...Fuck CGG: Indeed. That. Is. Bad.... CCC: Fuck fuck fuck fuck CCC: We... CCC: We failed CGG: It.... Would. Seem. So.... CCC: ...she's dead CCC: ...and we're next CGG: It. Is. Not. Yet. So. Dire. I. Would. Think.... CCC: It is CGG: .... CCC: I actually talked to Jack a little bit ago too CGG: Oh.... OH..... CCC: She wasp alive just a little bit ago CCC: He checked on her himself CCC: She refused him giving her a ride over to us CCC: But he made it clear that if she dies, so do the both of us CGG: I. Would. Argue. It. Would. Hardly. Be. Our. Fault. But. We. Are. Dealing. With. An. Ego.-Maniacal. Bastard.... CGG: So. I. Am. Going. To. Take. A. Guess. That. It. Will. Not. Matter. To. Him.... CCC: Of course not CGG: I. Should. Have. Asked. About. Where. The. Body. Is.... We. Could. Have. Hid. It. For. A. Time.... CGG: Or. We. Could. Reason. In. Regards. To. Her. Dreamself.... CGG: ((reason with him)) CCC: I know the dreamself can be woken up CCC: Even if the person dies CCC: Just...it's weird CCC: I don't know whether to believe it or not since it first came from Scarlet CCC: but you may be able to...kiss them awake CGG: .... CGG: Well.... We. Do. Not. Have. Much. To. Lose. There.... Though. Why. Would. It. Not. Just. Awaken. On. Its. Own? CGG: I. Mean. It. Is. Not. Like. She. Is. Doing. Anything. On. This. Side. Of. Her. Life.... CCC: Weird, yes CCC: Do I have any inkling of another way? No CCC: Let's just hurry to her, yeah? CGG: Right.... Though. Once. Again. I. Do. Not. Know. Where. Her. Corpse. Is.... CGG: Shortly. After. Being. Told. The. News. Miss. Libby. Had. To. Go. CGG: This. Is. Not. Good. At. All.... CCC: Well fuck me CGG: ....It. Does. Not. Do. Us. Much. Good. Right. Now.... But. I. Do. Have. Some. Good. News.... CGG: Mr. Milo. Is. Apparently. At. The. Fairy. Village.... CGG: We. Apparently. Just. Missed. Him.... CGG: So.... We. Have. A. Corpse. To. Find.... And. Hopefully. Hide.... And. Miss. Suproc.... CCC: Well it's not good news for him that he'll be the lone survivor of our team CCC: Carayx is missing even to Libby's sight. Lila is Dead. Jack specifically laid claim on our lives in the evant that that happened. CGG: .... CCC: Masters of Time are inevitable CCC: Ugh! CCC: Let's just find her CGG: Perhaps. His. Rage. Can. Be. Quelled? Or. At. Least. His. Passion. For. Lila? CGG: That. Would. Be. Option. One. Yes. CCC: I think I know how to do the shipping thing CCC: But I doubt it's working on him CGG: I. Was. Not. Thinking. Of. That.... CGG: I. Was. Thinking.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he takes off hopping through the marsh, looking for Lila -- CCC: Explain on the way, then -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows Nyarla looking around for signs of bright yellow -- CGG: I. Was. Thinking. Of. The. Shenanicite.... CGG: And. Using. The. Power. Of. A. Fully. Realized. Prince. Of. Rage.... CGG ceased responding to memo. CCC: Are you sure your rage powers will fit the bill? CGG: If. It. Is. Passion. For. Miss. Lila. That. Will. Kill. Us.... Then. Removing. That. Might. Give. Us. Time.... CGG: Though. I. Am. Not. Certain. It. Will. Be. Enough.... Demi.-God. Versus. The. Power. Of. A. God.... CCC: I doubt that'll be enough CCC: I doubt it's purely for Lila's sake either CGG: This. Is. True.... CGG: But. He. Was. Letting. Us. Live. Before.... CCC: According to him being a team is a contract of support CCC: And her death means we broke it CCC: And he's a strong believer in "justice" CCC: That is to say, killing those who do that CGG: .... CGG: Well. Shit. CGG: Alright.... CGG: So. Either. We. Show. We. Did. Not. Break. The. Contract.... CGG: Or. We. Find. Out. How. Much. Time. The. Knife. Buys. Us..... CGG: Before. He. Comes. For. Us. Again.... CCC: Well, he did tell me being a time player is about improvising and going with the flow CCC: but I don't think I can improvise us out of this one CCC: And the only thing flowing will be our blood otherwise CGG: Oh. Gods.... Why. Does. There. Need. To. Be. So. Many. Gods? CGG: That. All. Want. To. Kill. Us. CCC: I don't know, but we won't add to the number at this rate CCC: Just... CCC: Options. Now. CCC: The rage plan is an option CCC: The shipping plan is also an option CGG: Yes.... Possibly.... Though. It. Will. Have. To. Be. Against. His. Sense. Of. Justice. Rather. Than. Passion. For. Lila.... Or. Somehow. Both? CGG: We. Can. Use. Both.... CGG: At. The. Same. Time.... CGG: They. Are. Not. Necessarily. Mutually. Exclusive. Plans.... CGG: Though. Who. He. Be. Shipped. To? CCC: Shit, I don't know CCC: Me? CGG: There. Is. Not. A. Single. Player. I. Would. Wish. Him. On. CGG: .... CGG: What? CCC: Like hell am I pawning him off on someone else CCC: And if it's one of us...well... CCC: Even "justice" won't prevail CGG: Yes. But. Twink. Culture. Has. A. Thing. About. Genders.... CCC: Does it? CCC: Fucking aliens and their whining CGG: Well. In. Case. You. Have. Missed. It. It. Is. All. About. The. Males. Having. A. Female. In. Terms. Of. Everything. We. Have. Read. On. Their. Relationships.... CCC: Yes, I know CCC: We can't put him on Aaisha CGG: Definitely. Not. CCC: Or anyone else on our team CCC: Not on Scarlet or Libby CCC: Especially not on them CGG: Indeed. CGG: We. Have. Noone. We. Can. Ship. Him. To.... All. Choices. Are. Bad. Or. Would. Not. Work. Well.... CCC: ...there are sprites CCC: But fuck no CCC: He want after my sprite once, that ain't happening again CGG: I. Would. Not. Want. To. Have. To. Sacrifice. My. Own. Sprite.... Miss. Aaisha. Would. Lament. The. Loss. Of. Her. Lusus. Again.... CCC: Anything outside of shipping we can use? CCC: What other skills were there on your sheet CGG: Umm.... Will. Physique. Lore.... Strife.... Athletics.... Notice.... Rapport. Trolling. Investigate. Rage.... And. Empathy.... CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. How. Godly. Any. Of. Those. Would. Be. With. The. Shenanicite. In. Use. If. You. Think. Those. Would. Be. Better. Choices.... CCC: How about you investigate a way out of this situation? CCC: At best, we can to ship Aaisha and Libby with other people CCC: So they don't mourn us too much CGG: .... CGG: I. Would. Rather. Not. Do. That. To. Either. Of. Them.... CCC: And I would? CGG: It. Would. Hurt. Them. Yes.... But. I. Would. Not. Rob. Them. Of. How. They. Should. Rightfully. Feel.... CCC: Would you rather them breakdown? CCC: Especially Libby... CGG: Oh. Gods.... CCC: Exactly. CCC: Between your supposed strategy and my supposed improv ability, we need something substantial CCC: Time is not on our side CCC: The exact and literal opposite CGG: The. Only. Other. Things. That. Come. To. Mind. Bring. About. Worse. Things.... CCC: Like what? CGG: Well. It. Is. Either. Say. A. Certain. Name. Three. Times. Before. He. Kills. Us. For. One.... Or. Since. Miss. Libby. Is. Gone. For. The. Moment. We. Talk. To. Another. Person. Who. Knows. Jack. Well.... CCC: I prefer the latter CCC: That former is afraid of Jack CCC: Supposedly CGG: .... CGG: The. Horror. Terror. Is. Afraid. Of. Jack? CCC: Libby's words CCC: Terrified CGG: I. Will. Certainly. Consider. Saying. Jack'S. Name. Three. Times. The. Next. We. See. Her.... CCC: Hehe CCC: So who are you suggesting? CCC: Scarlet? CGG: Unless. Miss. Libby. Comes. Back. Online. Real. Quickly.... CGG: Yes. Scarlet.... CCC: Better than nothing CCC: Hey Scarlet! You hearing this? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG phone buzzes and he takes it out of his silladex -- CCC: Please be Libby or Scarlet CGG: No. Its.... Well.... Wait. What? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is giving the conversation an odd look -- CCC: What? CCC: Who is it? CGG: Miss. Fenrix.... She. Just. Talked. With. Madame. Cenero.... Just. Now.... CCC: ...what the fuck? CGG: She. Is. Alive.... CCC: But /Libby/ said she wasp dead CCC: ...maybe sant her to Lorrea? CCC: To do a Lifey thing? CGG: Finding. Out. Now. CGG: She. Was. Wounded. By. Not. Dead. CGG: She. Was. Healed. CCC: So she's alright? CGG: It. Would. Seem. So. CCC: And we're not dead CGG: One. Moment.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is making "hmm" and "uh huh" noises.... -- CCC: Can you pull her into a memo? CCC: ...with me? CCC: Aaisha's rule can be overlooked. So can our beef. This is important CGG: I. Thought. Miss. Aaisha. Did. A. Rule. Thing. About. That? CCC: I'm electing to ignore it in this instance CCC: It doesn't feel strong enough to stop me CGG: Alright. You. Two. Are. Not. To. Talk. To. Each. Other.... You. Are. Hearing. Things. Indirectly. CGG: Direct. Conversation. In. This. Memo. Will. Be. Forbidden. CGG: A. Situation. That. I. Did. Not. Think. I. Would. Ever. Say.... CCC: Whatever, let's do it -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG gives nyarla the name of the memo [[|#indirect_news]] -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC takes out his own phone to join the conversation -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC rolling his eyes -- CCC: This whole situation is a headache CGG: Well. At. Least. That. Was. Perfectly. Civil. CGG: ....Rather. Civil.... CCC: Only because you were there CGG: Not. That. Other. Word.... CCC: I don't have a problem being civil when the need demands it CCC: I'm normally the one trying to enforce it to no avail CGG: Of. Course. Naturally. CGG: Though. Miss. Fenrix. Did. Not. Seem. To. Need. Much. Enforcing. To. Be. Civil. Either. CCC: She likes to make herself look good CCC: That's my guess, at least CGG: Perhaps. She. Is. Just. Concerned. Though? CCC: Perhaps CCC: I'm not going to rip all the credit away from her CCC: But I will say she's much more tolerable with someone else than alone CCC: Granted, this is the first CCC: First chaperoned log, I mean CGG: Well. Perhaps. That. Might. Be. What. Was. Needed.... To. Help. Ease. The. Tensions. A. Bit. CCC: Pfft, yeah, we'll see where this goes CGG: For. Now. Though. We. Should. Go. About. Finding. Miss. Suproc.... CCC: Let's just hope we don't get anymore bad news Category:Nyarla Category:Serios